Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes (Game)
Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes is a fighting game made by Franz122 and ElderPrinceShroob, which will have a Wii U and 3DS exclusive release because there are a lot of Nintendo characters, which is part of the reason why it's a Nintendo exclusive. It will also be released for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Like Marvel vs. Capcom Super Smash Bros. because it's moar better. Game Modes The game contains Classic Mode in which you go through 9 stages. At stage 8, your character must fight their "rival", which pits a Dimension Warrior against a Universe Hero and vice versa. At the 9th stage, you'll face off Master Hand, and Crazy Hand, if the difficulty is Normal or higher. If the mode is beaten within 10 minutes and you haven't lost any lives, then you'll be able to face off Akuma from Tekken Street Fighter. Between stages, there are two bonus stages after beating them. (Ex. Break the Targets after Stage 3 and Race to the Finish after Stage 6.) The story mode is like the Subspace Emissary, but with some of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes. Another mode is Helper to Hero, which you can play as the Mario and Sonic helpers. Playable Characters Dimension Warriors *Penn *Boone *Sashi *Tyler *Kevin *Shope *Roach *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Phineas *Ferb *Perry The Platypus *McGee *Gretchen *Squirt *Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B *Kirby *Olimar *Pit *Duck Hunt Unlockable *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Dipper *Mabel *Omi *Kimiko *Raimundo *Clay *Ping Pong *Ajay Ghale *Star *Marco *Rick *Morty *Vinnie *The Doctor *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Ben *Rex DLC *Prohyas *Vambre *Spinnerette *Mecha Maid *Tiger *Mewtwo *Marth *Ike *Roy *Lucina *Robin *Corrin *Samurai Jack *Ashi *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Arcee *Ratchet *Grimlock *Wheeljack *Sideswipe *Strongarm *Sari Sumdac *Link *Toby *Nick *Lucas *Jessica *Cuphead *Mugman Universe Heroes *Danny *Sam *Tucker *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen *Cindy *Carl *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Mordecai *Rigby *Muscle Man *Rikochet *Buena Girl *The Flea *Ice Climbers *Little Mac *Orange the Inkling *Fox McCloud *Captain Falcon *Crash Bandicoot Unlockable *Finn *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline *Jake *Timmy Turner *Chloe Carmichael *Numbuh One *Numbuh Two *Numbuh Three *Numbuh Four *Numbuh Five *Chris Cat *Jenny XJ-9 *Brad *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Shulk *Buffy *Yatterman-1 *Yatterman-2 *Jake Long *Randy Cunningham DLC *Kirito *Asuna *Red Riding Hood *Goldilocks *Tom Thumb *Marshadow *Cloud Strife *Tifa Lockhart *Barret Wallace *Squall Leonhart *Lightning Farron *Noctis Lucis Caeluem *Ken the Eagle *Jun the Swan *Rapheal *Leonardo *Michealangelo *Donatello *Casey Jones *Leatherhead *Karai *Slash *Mona Lisa *Metalhead *April O'Neil *Samus *Tom *Peyton *Kaz *Sarah *Meat Boy *Bandage Girl New Meta-Knights They're basically like the neutral characters, but they're actually the new Meta-Knights. Fuck logic. *Meta Knight *Magnus *Blue the Inkling *Crunch Playable Pokemon Dimension Warriors *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Greninja *Charizard *Decidueye Universe Heroes *Pikachu Libre *Gengar *Gardevoir *Sceptile *Braixen *Garchomp Other The only neutral characters. (albeit they are allies for their respective squad) They're also playable in Dedede Tour Returns. *King Dedede *Bandana Waddle Dee *Palutena *Frisk *2D *Noodle *Murdoc *Russel *Callie *Marie *Coco *Hat Kid *Hatsune Miku *Rin Kagamine *Kaito *Luka Megurine Helpers These characters help out the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes. In story mode, Player 2 controls them. Mario helpers (Help out the Dimension Warrirors) *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Rosalina *Nabbit *Toad *Toadette Sonic Helpers (Help out the Universe Heroes) *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Sticks *Blaze *Silver *E-123 Omega *Vector *Espio *Shadow *Rouge *Charmy Bee *Cream Helpers in Meta Knightmare Deluxe *Susie *Emily the Octoling Helpers in Dededetour Returns *Magolor *Pink the Inkling Assist Trophies *Irwin *Isabella *Louie *Sawyer *Soos *Peridot *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Zenblock and Memblock *Mr. Krabs *Benson *Samurai Goroh *Timmy's Dad *Goddard *Numbuh 86 *Lumpy Space Princess Pokémon found in Pokeballs *Meowth: Uses Pay Day *Electrode: Uses Explosion *Goldeen: Splashes around and does nothing *Staryu: Uses Swift *Omastar: Uses Knock Off to have you drop your item. PRAISE LORD HELIX!! *Snorlax: Uses Body Slam *Articuno: Uses Blizzard *Zapdos: Uses Thunder *Moltres: Flies off, severely damaging anyone who touches it. *Mew: Flies and drops a CD. This is super rare. *Togepi: Uses Metronome. The attack is random *Ampharos: Uses Zap Cannon *Bellosom: Uses Sleep Powder. Sweet Dreams! *Yanma: Evolves into Yanmega after using Ancientpower *Umbreon: Uses Moonlight to heal whoever summoned it *Unown: One letter of Unown appears, then the other Unown appear and uses Hidden Power *Wobbufett: Uses Counter. Be careful around it, you may get hurt! *Forretress: Uses Rapid Spin to remove any trap-like items in play *Entei: Uses Fire Spin *Suicune: Uses Aurora Beam *Lugia: Uses Aeroblast *Celebi: Flies off and drops Trophies *Mudkip: Uses Surf *Kirlia: Reflects projectiles with Reflect *Hariyama: Uses Arm Thrust *Aggron: Uses Heavy Slam. It's much more powerful than Snorlax's Body Slam *Flygon: Uses Draco Meteor *Metagross: Uses Earthquake to trap foes *Latias and Latios: When one is summoned, the other joins and uses Steel Wing *Groudon: Uses Precipice Blades *Kyogre: Uses Origin Pulse *Jirachi: Flies off and drops customization parts *Deoxys: Found in Attack Forme, uses Hyper Beam *Roserade: Uses Magical Leaf *Gastrodon: Attack depends on forme. If it's pink and brown (West Sea), it uses Scald. If it's turquoise, it uses Mud Bomb (East Sea) *Munchlax: Walks around and eats any item on the floor. Great when paired with Omastar. *Yanmega: Uses Ancientpower. All of your stats may increase *Dialga: Uses Roar of Time *Palkia: Uses Spacial Rend to flip the screen *Giratina: It disappears for a few seconds and uses Shadow Force. *Darkrai: Uses Dark Void to put opponents to sleep. Torments them with its ability, Bad Dreams *Arceus: Uses Judgement. The power depends on the Plate it is holding. *Victini: Boosts the summoner's launch power with Victory Star. *Snivy: Uses Razor Leaf *Scraggy: Walks around, head butting those in its way *Eelektross: Uses Crunch *Hydregion: Uses Tri Attack. May freeze, stun, or burn your foe. *Reshiram: Uses Fusion Flare. If Zekrom is on stage, it's more powerful *Zekrom: Uses Fusion Bolt. If Reshiram is on stage, it's more powerful. *Kyruem: Uses Icy Wind *Meloetta: Uses Relic Song in Aria Forme and Close Combat in Pirouette Forme. *Fennekin: Uses Flamethrower *Spewpa: Attacking it causes Spewpa to use Stun Spore *Florges: Uses Dazzling Gleam *Gogoat: The player who summoned Gogoat can ride it. It attacks those who oppose it with Take Down. *Aegislash: Appears in Shield Forme, using King's Shield *Inkay: Uses Topsy-Turvsy to trip your foes *Dragalge: Uses Toxic to badly poison foes *Aurorus: Uses Freeze Dry *Hawlucha: Uses Flying Press *Dedenne: Uses Discharge *Gourgiest: Uses Shadow Ball *Xerneas: Uses Geomancy *Yveltal: Uses Oblivion Wing *Zygarde: Appears as a core, then changes forme when it is attacked. Then it uses Land's Wrath. Does nothing when left alone. Complete Forme uses Core Enforcer *Rowlet: Uses Leafage *Crabominable: Uses Ice Hammer *Wishiwashi: Found in Solo Form. Like Zygarde, it will change into its School Form if it is hit and it will use Water Gun. *Shiinotic: Uses Strength Sap *Bewear: Uses Hammer Arm. Anyone who gets hit by it will be stuck to the ground. *Mimikyu: Uses Shadow Claw *Solageo: Uses Sunsteel Strike *Lunala: Uses Moongiest Beam *Magearna: Uses Fleur Cannon Stages *Battlefield *Final Destination *Middleburg *Cornbury *The Galacticus *Endsville *Phineas and Ferb's Backyard *Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. *Camp Lakebottom *Flat Zone 3 *Wrecking Crew *Green Greens *The Halberd *Garden of Hope *Palutena's Temple *Skyworld *Duck Hunt *Beach City *Gravity Falls *Xiaolin Temple *Kyrat *Echo Creek *The Council of Ricks *Chicago *2017 London *Paris *Ghost Zone *Retroland *Jimmy's Lab *Bikini Bottom *The Park *Coffee Shop *Lucha Libre *Summit *Boxing Ring *Urchin Underpass *Octo Valley *Mute City *N. Sanity Beach *Cortex Castle *Corneria *Candy Kingdom *Fairy World *KND Treehouse *Gaur Plains *Tremorton *Springfield *Phlovomites' Spaceship *Sunnydale *Yatterman's Workshop *Pokémon Stadium *Poke Floats *Mushroom Kingdom *Green Hill Zone *Training Room *Clock Tower *Les Vegas Worlds Dimension Warriors' Story *Middleburg (Boss: Rippen) *Cornbury (Boss: Count Venamus) *Dream Land (Boss: Haltmann) *Endsville (Boss: Nergal) *Skyworld (Boss: Hades) *The Halberd (Boss: Mr. Wertz) *Camp Lakebottom (Boss: Buttsquat) *Isle of the Ancients (Boss: Bowser Jr.) *Subspace Tower (You fight all the previous bosses, the last boss is Tabuu) *Weirdmaggedon (Boss: Bowser and Bill) Universe Heroes' Story *Amity Park (Boss: Vlad Plasmius) *Retroville (Boss: Professor Calamitous) *Inkopolis (Boss: DJ Octavio) *Bikini Bottom (Boss: Plankton) *Wumpa Islands (Boss: Dr. Neo Cortex) *Octo Valley (Boss: Beautiful Gorgeous) *Lucha Libre (Boss: El Malefico) *Isle of the Ancients (Boss: Metal Sonic) *Subspace Tower (Same as the Dimension Warriors) *End of Fairy World (Boss: Dr. Eggman and Norm) The Last Story *Fate of the Multiverse (If that counts as a world itself) Bosses Minibosses *Bonkers *Blocky *Eggplant Wizard *Kamek *Elite Octoling *Octostriker *Zem (from Crash Bandicoot) *Egg Robo Dimension Warriors' Story *Rippen *Count Venamus *Nergal *Haltmann *Hades *Mr. Wertz *Buttsquat *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Bill Cipher Universe Heroes' Story *Vlad *Professor Calamitious *Plankton *DJ Octavio *Dr. Neo Cortex *Beautiful Gorgeous *El Malefico *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Norm the Genie Both Stories *Tabuu The Last Story *Bill Norm (fusion of Bill Cipher and Norm the Genie) The True Arena Exclusive The final seven are fought in a fixed order: *Scarlet (Final boss in Dedede Tour Returns) *Dark Matter Clone/Queen Sectonia Clone (Sub bosses in Meta Knightmare Deluxe) *Behind the Meme (Final boss in Helper to Hero) *Akuma (Hidden final boss in Classic Mode) *Ultra Necrozma (Final boss in Pokémon Quest) *Galacta Knight (Final boss in Meta Knightmare Deluxe) *Bill Norm Soul (The true final boss) Soundtrack See Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes (Game)/Soundtrack to listen to some epic music! Trivia *There are many elements from the Kirby series, as well as Splatoon. Examples are... **Splatoon: The For Glory online matches (aka experts only) acts like the Ranked Battle from the Splatoon. **Kirby: Before mini-boss/world boss fights, Bandana Waddle Dee gives the assist orb and in levels 2, 4, and 5 of Weirdmaggedon and End of Fairy World, you have to fight three (two in level 4) bosses at each point of the stages, as a reference to Royal Road levels 2 and 4 in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Also many things such as sub games, helpers, Meta Knightmare Deluxe, Dedede Tour Returns, The Arena, The True Arena, and Helper to Hero are adapted into the game. There's also hidden HAL rooms. *All of the Pokémon Team Rocket owned in the Kalos Region are available as Pokeballs (Meowth, Wobbufett, Inkay, and Gourgiest) *Yanma's effect on the battlefield (Evolving into Yanmega after using Ancient Power) is the same way Yanma evolves in the Pokémon games. *Many of the Pokémon found in Pokeballs are owned by Sashi. Yanmega is one of the most notable, since it is her favorite. **Sashi also owns Forretress, Gastrodon, Flygon, Hawlucha, Aggron, Omastar, Dragalge, Eelektross, and Aurorus. **Though off topic, Florges is owned by Orange herself. She also owns Roserade, Hariyama, and Ampharos. Category:Video Games Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes